The Crazy People Story
by Pip Xanadu
Summary: A Story Me and My friend Came Up With During Middle School I miss her so much *crys*
1. Welcome to my world

The Crazy People story By: Miner Pip Tails: ½ dog demon, ¼ elf, ¼ fox demon Pippin: 1/3 human 1/3 elf 1/3 dwarf Treman: Human Nightcralwer: Alien Gandolf: ½ human ½ elf Spike: human Setting 7:45 am carriage oaks walking to school  
  
Tails: Hi! Pippin: (half sleep walking) huh? Oh. Hi. Spike: Hi! Tails: Guess what? Pippin: what? Spike: what? Tails: I gone to the Inuyasha world! Pippin: Oh great! (fell asleep and slept walked) Spike Oh look at the time gotta run. (A hole opened up and spike fell in the hole.) Spike: Help! I'm falling! Tails: What's falling? (Tails takes out a giant mallet and hits pippin on the head!) Pippin: what's that for? Tails: You were sleepie and Spikie fell downie! Pippin: Oh (fell asleep again) Tails: (hits pippin on head again) Wake up and stay awake you Kuso head! Pippin: (fell asleep again) (hole opened up and pippin fell in and Tails jumps in head first) Tails: Ahh! Yes! Fun! Uh-ho! (BOOM) Tails: What happened? Pippin: Hole. Big hole! Tails: Huh? Pippin Dose that answer your question? Tails: How did that happen? Pippin: Your head happened! Tails: Oh. Where are we? Pippin: I don't know. Tails: Is-Is that-that Inuyasha?!?!?!?!? Pippin: Hey! What is your sword's name if it has one? ???: Tetsiga! Pippin: Dose that answer your question? (Tails runs at him with a giant mallet and hits him on the head) Inuyasha: You little thingy mawat! Tails: Thank you very much! (Inuyasha pulls out his sword ready to fight Tails) Tails: Shinny! Me want! Shinny! Shinny! Shinny! Me want! Inuyasha: Dose she do this all the time? Pippin: Yea! Inuyasha: There is a weapon shop near by if you want to buy a weapon Pippin: Three questions. Where are we? What year is this? Which direction is this shop? (Tails hits Inuyasha on the head because she wants the shinny thing.) (Inuyasha draws his sword ready to fight) Chapter 1 end 


	2. The forest of no return

Chapter 2: The Crazy People Story  
  
Inuyasha hp damage did on tails=20 Tails hp damage did on Inuyasha=40 Inuyasha hp damage did on tails=0 Tails hp damage did on Inuyasha=30 Inuyasha hp damage did on tails=0 Tails hp damage did on Inuyasha=30 Tails won the battle! Inuyasha: Wow! With that giant mallet you're good. At the shop there is a magic mallet and it is shinny. Tails: Let's go! (Tails takes off and dragging Inuyasha and Pippin with her) Pippin: Help me! Inuyasha: Help me! Tails: huh? Pippin: Uh-ho! Wall! AHHHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tails: I wanted to do that! (((((((((((((((((((((((( ???: Do you want to block my shop or do you want to buy a weapon? Tails: Shinny mallet! I want! ???: That would be 50 gold. Pippin: I would like to buy the staff of water. ???: That would be 500 gold. Pippin: Uh-oh. I got no gold but I got these. (He shows the shopkeeper the coins) ???: I will take them. Pippin: Cool Thanks. Tails: Yikes! Pippin: What? Tails: I just saw my sanity! Pippin: Uh-ho. Bye ???: what? (Tails take off and pippin gets dragged with her) Pippin: Help me! Tails: trees! End of chapter 2! (ooo the suspense is killing me) 


	3. The battle of Treman and Tails

Chapter 3: The Battle of the fittest team!!!! Tails: I sense someone in the trees... and he is a male... I'll shall call him tree boy. ???: I'm not a tree nor a boy bitch... I'm Treman! (Treman shoots 15 arrows) Hp damage on Tails 10 hp and on Pippin 50 hp. Tails use "Fire stab of DEATH"! Hp damage on Treman 90 hp. Pippin use water bomb on Treman! Hp damage on Treman 10 hp. Tails and Pippin Won! ???: You beaten one of us but not the other...(zap) ...am I here... (zap) ...or am I here...(zap) ...so can you find me?(zap) Tails: (found a megaphone and shouted in it) STOP ZAPPING AROUND! I SHALL HIT YOU WITH MY GIANT MALLET! ??? dose his special "The Wild Wild Throw down"! Hp damage on Tails : 0 hp (she landed on her head) and on pippin 50 hp Pippin lost! I wonder what happens in the next chapter (yikes) I hope tails will win! Cause I'm gone right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	4. Why dose this stuff happen to me?

Tails is right now really pissed off at ???. Tails attacks with her number one special attack! The "Killing Hammer of doom!" Hp damage done to ???: 90 hp ??? attacks & dose 10 hp to her Tails attacks & dose 10 hp on ??? Tails Won! ???: Great battle. My name is Nightcralwer Tails: Do you want to travel with us? Treman: No thank you. We may meet again. Nightcralwer: Want to travel with me to Mount. Crazywalaloupie (Crazy-wa-la- lou-pe) Tails: Can I... Please Pippin Please? Pippin: I shall go with you. Nightcralwer: Grab hands. Tails: O.K. Pippin: Ready. (Zap) Nightcralwer: Here we are. This is where all crazy people live. Tails: I will fit in here just right. Hey look. It is Spike! Spikeie! Spikeie! Spikeie! ???: Who is Spike? My name is- (zap) Pippin: Uh-ho Tails: What? Pippin: He left. ???: Like I was saying my name is Sonic. Info for Sonic: ½ hedgehog ½ human(female) Type: Homing attacker Happy when: running around at the speed of sound. Mad when: Eggman stops her. (told ya) Armour/clothes: looks like Sonic the hedgehog... (socks and shoes) Hair: Spiky blue hair ???: Hi guys. Pippin: Who are... Sonic: You? Tails: it is the hentai (perverted [if any one don't know]) monk!!!!!!! Run for your life! (Tails takes off and drags me (pippin) the monk and sonic with her. And Tails ran so fast she made a wormhole in time.) Tails: Wow look at the swishy stuff! Sonic, & Pippin: Stop! Hentai Monk: (asleep for what reason I don't know of.) ZZZ (Tails stops and the rest of the group flies and hits a wall) Tails: You guys get all the fun. ???: Hi. Pippin: Hi. Tails: Baa! (from this point on is my friends writing so don't blame me if there is a lot of cusin) ???: Why did that bitch say baa? Tails: I just crazy! What your name? END OF CHAPTER 4! IS THIS GUY UP TO ANY GOOD? WE'LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. 


	5. STOP SINGING NOW YOU HENTAI MONK!

???: My name is Pablo Escobar. Pablo Escobar (drug dealer): human Type: Gunner (fav. Gun is a sniper rifle) Happy when: Making a profit Pissed when: no one wants to buy his drugs Armor/clothes: Black coat, pants, hat, jacket, shoes Hair: Straight/dirty Blonde Tails: Hi Pablo: Do you want to buy some drugs? Tails: Drugs!!!!!! RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!  
  
(Tails take off and pulls the group with her) Tails: I SEE EVIL PINK THINGYS HOPPING AROUND! (Tails goes faster) (A portal opened up and they gone back to the other world) Monk: I love raman! (If I didn't spell it right sorry!) (More smoke clouds behind them) Inuyasha: RAMAN!  
  
(Tails stopped because she heard Inuyasha and pulled out a giant mallet [you know what that means] and waits for Inuyasha) Inuyasha: I want that raman! Give me give me give-(Ka- boom) HELP! Tails: He! He! He! Pablo: You little bastard! Tails: Thank you! Tails: LOOKIE LOOKIE! Lord Fluffykins! (Inuyasha's Brother) I want his fluffy thing!  
  
???: Who in the word is Lord Fluffykins? Pablo: Hay mister! Do you want some weed?  
  
???: What is weed? Pablo: *Anime drop* This! ???: I'll buy some! (To get the fluffy thing she needs to go faster than sound which she can) Tails: I got the fluffy thing! It is so soft and fluffy! Thank you Lord Fluffykins! ???: I'm not him! I'm his evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, long lost twin Lord Jinkenfluffykins! (As called by Tails) (Lord JK draws out his sword and is ready to fight) Monk: I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! Tails: EVIL BARBIE SONG!  
  
Monk: I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world! WILL THE MONK STOP SINGING? WE SHALL FIND OUT NEXT CHAP. 


	6. Finally Peace! AHHHH! NOT!

Monk: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!  
  
Tails: Shut Up MONK!  
  
Monk: (he fell asleep again!  
  
Tails: ( I so happy!  
  
Lord Jk: I got some candy!  
  
Tails: Give me give me give me! What is it? Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me Give me!!!!!  
  
Lord Jk: It is a Peachy jolly rancher!  
  
(Disclaimer: Thanks to you short on oxygen tails likes to say "Fee-wa" so tails don't own that... Yes Tails is based on a real person I know in real life and she is the same in her own story... The 5 Elements)  
  
Tails: Fee-wa!  
  
Pablo: I have to go to the restroom! Be right back!  
  
(The little group hears a small barking noise coming from the woods behind them.)  
  
Tails: What was that noise?  
  
Pippin: What noise?  
  
Tails: Never mind I will go check it out.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
(Disclaimer: She doesn't like the big begging eyes that some dogs do... She don't hate dogs. She has a lot of her own!)  
  
Tails: AHHHHH! EVIL PUPPY DOG EYES  
  
(Tails takes out her giant mallet and got ready to hit the poor little incident fox-demon! But she misses and hits Pippin on his head!)  
  
Pippin: Ouch!  
  
Tails: I see something shinny over there! End of chapter 6... next chapter won't be so boring! 


	7. The Evil Monster!

Pippin: Why doesn't anything exciting ever happen to us?  
  
Tails: I don't know why! I need sugar!  
  
???: RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin: What was that?!?!  
  
Tails: It sounded like butter toast  
  
(crashing noises of trees being smashed)  
  
Pippin: That sounds bad.  
  
???: PIPPIN YOUR GONNA DIE!!! SO ARE YOU TAILS!!! RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin: No you are you monster!  
  
Tails: FEE-WA!!!  
  
Pippin: Attack Tails.  
  
Tails: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! FEE-WA! WOOT! WWWOOOTTT!!!  
  
Pippin: Eat this!  
  
(Throws staff at monsters eye and it blinds him in that eye)  
  
Pippin: One eye down.  
  
Tails: WHERE IS MY SUGAR!!!!  
  
Pippin: Attack or else...  
  
Tails: Or else what?  
  
Pippin: I'll sing the Barbie Girl song...  
  
Tails: Ok. I'll attack!!! MONSTER YOU ARE GONNA DIE! TAKE MY SPECIAL!!!!  
  
(3 HUMONGUS magic mallets come out of no where and hit the monster in the head)  
  
???: NOW I'M GONNA tell my mommy!!! WWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!! 


	8. The Monster brings Us Shippo

Pippin: Where the hell have you been

Pippin: Where the hell have you been?!

Me: Umm… Around…

Pippin: So you think it is far to me, Tails, and all our readers to keep us waiting for you to you to do your next chapter?!

Me: Umm… Life hits hard?

Tails: Pulls a giant mallet out and hits me on the head

Me: Ouch!

Tails: Write the next chapter!

Me: Alright!

Pippin and Tails: NOW!!

Me: Fine… Sheesh!

(It has been a while since I wrote anything so bare with me!)

Tails: No demon please don't do that!

??: Why shouldn't I?

Tails: Because… umm… We can be friends?

??: Why do funny person want to be friends with me?

Tails: FUNNY PERSON?! Sorry… Yeah… we can be friends…

??: Well alright then. My name is Koconoba

Tails: Mine is Tails. points to Pippin That's Pippin, points to Lord Jk That's Lord Jk points to Monk That's Monk… He don't want to say his name… Points to Inuyasha That's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What I do now?!

Pippin: Nothing… She's making friends again…

Inuyasha: Gah… Well as long as we can get on our way. I don't care.

Tails: Why not join us?

Koconoba: Sure… I'll bring my little buddy along. Pulls out a cage containing Shippo

Shippo: Let me out of here! Please!

Koconoba: Alright you tiny fox… Go to the others and talk to them.

Shippo: Alright!


End file.
